Carmelita Fox: All In The Family
by miss-scene69
Summary: A relationship between two brothers who where closer than they should, a story of Drugs, Sex, Peer Pressure, Stress. And also a battle against a deadly disease that may end one brothers life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Family.**

Carmelita's younger brother Davey started his morning by dragging himself out of his compfy satin sheets and making his way to the life saving coffee machine. Once there he was greeted by a foot to the knees. After tripping he looked and seen a familiar face, one he sees every morning same time same place. He shook his head angrily and looked at his twin brother Tory, who looked like he had been partying the night before and had already lit a joint.

" Tooch!" Davey practically screamed. "Would you not make a complete habit of tripping me every single bloody morning!?!" Davey pouted his way to the coffee machine, poured himself a glass of refreshing caffine then made his way to his seat at the table.

"Douche...You didn't even fall, and you stayed on your two feet... You are such a pussy!" Tory tried not to laugh at his brother who looked so completely different than him. Davey was more feminine and had a different style.

"I. Don't. Care! All I wnat to do is get up in the morning without having to put up with your shit!!!" Davey blinked once, then twice and sipped his coffee. Across the table Tory was working another evil scheme. He grab a newspaper and opened it. "What are you doing Tooch?.." Davey asked.

"Oh nothing... Just reading the news.. You'll see." Tory smirked.

"Well, that's hard to believe you've never gone near a news paper in your entire life.. Nor do you ahve any interest in sports." Davey smirked back, and with that Tory folded the newspaper in a plane shape sighed and "casually" tossed it across the table and into Daveys nose.

"Tooch you asshole!" He growled then a smile formed across his bare lips. "Carmy!!" and with a single word, out from her room sprang Carmelita armed with a curling iron expecting a Cooper.

"What!? Where is he?!" Carmelita stood there half dressed and ridiculous looking. Davey pointed a painted nail in Torys direction.

"Tooch isn't playing fair.."pouted Davey. Tory then shook his head and looked at his sister.

"Douche is being a baby.."Tory pointed back at Davey, immaturely. With that Carmelita went back into her bedroom to finish getting ready for a tiring day at work.

"Anyways..."Davey started back to his bedroom"I should get ready..." Davey left the kitchen and entered the surrondings of what looked like a girls room. The room had all four corners painted in a very light pink paint. As soon as he entered his room he hit his closet. He pulled out a Fox t-shirt and a pair of Roxy Skinnies. Afterwards he pulled on a billabong zip-up hoodie. Once he was dressed he opened a box it was 4 feet in length and 4 feet in width and was about 2 feet in height. Once opened it exposed more make-up than the average teenaged girl has in her purse. He grinned and took out two pink looking colors and a black eyeliner. Then he plugged in a pink hair straightener, his hair was about shoulder length and his bangs where cheek bone length. He straightened his hair the took a few flower clips and put them in his hair. He then applied the utensils he had taken out of his make-up...Trunk. After putting a thin layer of eyeshadow ontop of his eye lid applied a thicker layer above his eye lid. Then he applied his eyeliner very slowly. Once that was finished he grabbed a light pink lip gloss and ran it across his juicy lips. He then cleaned up what he was doing he made his bed, each and every Hello Kitty sheet and compforter was perfect. Then he would jump unto his just made bed and plug a head phone into each peirced ear.

"Hey..Ya thats a good idea..." Tory said to himself. He stumbled up the stairs to a whole different universe. Black walls black sheets black pillows black curtains.. It seemed like a cult hide out. He then went straight for the straightener, which for some reason had been kidnapped. So he snuck into Daveys room and peaked his head through the door. Davey was still listening to music so he made his move into the bright room.. "Ahh..The light" Tory whispered softly, then laughed at himself. He suddenyl made his move and jumped over Davey and onto his dresser, once there he unplugged and "kidnapped" Daveys baby(Straightener). With that he jumped off the dresser over Davey and snuck back into the hallway. "Hah, I'ma sniper" Tory laughed at himself again. He went back into his room and pulled on a tight pair of Skinnies, these ones where Dickies, and they where black. He also lifted a band shirt over his muscular shoulders to cover his muscular chest. Tory grabbed a eye pencil and heavily applied black eyeliner around his eyes. He then applied black lip-stick to his curvy lips. He straightened his hair perfectly leaving no black strand curly. After he was finished getting ready he hit sniper style again.

"What the fuck are you doing with my straightener?!" Davey grabbed it from his hands.

"But, but mines been kidnapped Davey!! I'm telling you." Davey drug Tory into his bedroom and opened Tory's drawer, inside was his...Straightener. "Oh look I found it!" Torys tail wagged happily.

"Gawd.. You are stupid.." Davey giggled then grabbed his keys and shoes put his shows on and left for school. Tory did the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapther 2: School days.**

School. The one thing Tory hated the most. Tory pulled into the school parking lot going 70km/h when the limit is 30. He also pulled in twenty minutes before Davey. When Davey finally pulledin Tory was pulling out his Guitar and cigarettes. Tory closed his door and locked the truck. After Davey pulled in and shut off his engine he spent an additional five minutes fixing any make-up that may have smudged. Finally he leapt out of his truck with a Thud. Tory came around to the drivers side to find his brother flat on his ass.

"You okay D, and hwy do you like drive 30 km/h the wholeway to school...When you can go 120?" Tory helped Davey up.

"Because if I go that fast I'll die, not to mention how mad Carmy will get when one of us comes home with the cops... Or worse if we come home with like broken bones. Or sumfhing.." Daveys overly femine voice was muffled by his braces, both twins had had braces but Tory luckily got his removed two years earlier, Tory now wore a retainer which helped him control his lysp.

"Awe, poor wittle baby, Davey." Tory chuckled.

"Then who would do your homework if I died Tory?" Davey thrust Torys books in his arms angrily.

"I was going to do it I swear I was busy..." He was cut off by his brothers girly voice, calling out two familiar names.

"Kari! Kathy!" Davey pranced towards his two best friends.

"Hi guys!" Davey was over enthusiastic. "It's been like a day!!" Davey giggled softly wrapping his arms in an embrace towards both girls softly.

"Hi Davey!" Said both girls in sync.

Tory watched Davey do this then he casually strode to his bud Ryan whom was sitting on a bleacher, on his way there he watched his feet, the skulls on his black and white high-tops seemed like swirls.

"Ryan..."Tory paused. then sat beside Ryan and placed his face in his hands with a soft sigh. "I wonder why Katherine Cooper dopesn't have a boyfriend." He stopped, his eyes wandered to a familiar tail that had swayed past him. "Star..." He said gently as he tilted his head.

"Hi Tory." She gently giggled sitting beside him, following her was her friend Chrissy who sat down beside her boyfriend Ryan.

"What do we have first? No wait gym.." Tory sighed again.."Well then i have a thing of bleachers and a joint with our names on it.

"I'm in!" Said Ryan happily, both girls nodded agreeably. Davey and his friends where sitting on a hill.

"What does my brother see in the spell casting whore?" Davey pouted softly his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well first off, he has money, he's hot... He's got a fucking body! His trucks nice..."

"Okay, okay. I get the point Kari." Davey sighed "We have gym correct?"

"Yep."

"Thanks." Davey was the only one of his friends who even bothered participating in any type of sport. His friends stayed sitting on the hill while he changed into pink knee length shorts and kicked off his flip flops into pink and white high-tops. The sport of the day was Flag Football. Davey -hated- football... But atleast he got to flirt for eighty minutes. Everytime he would miss the ball the guys on the team would say "Next time" Or "Great attempt.." And when he caught it it was a tap on the ass and a congrats. The bell rang. The three friends headed to Language Arts with Mr. Staples. This teacher was beyond funny! And the twins got a kick out of him. Davey, Kari and Kathy all sat in class when a baked Tory stumbled in.

"What are we learner homies?" Tory sat beside Davey. Behind Tory came in, Star, Chrissy and Ryan. Davey then went up to Staples and asked to use the washroom. As this happened Tory sat uin his spot and looked at Kari.

"Hey..." He said "How bout we get together sometime...You know.. Chillax..." Tory winked at her.

"In your dreams Tory." Kari glared.

"No in yours" Tory smirked. "How about you Katherine?" Kathy shook her head softly as Davey walked back into the room.

"Out of my seat Tooch!" Tory got out of his seat and headed back to his. Everyone sat in class and awaited their instructions. After class Tory and Davey decided to go home so that they could clean up a bit before Carmelita got home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Discovery.**

Later on that night Davey and Tory sat at their usual spot, the kitchen table. Tory was sipping at something formally known as Pukey Juice. It was a gatorade bottle filled with a clear substance he liked to call "water", this clear substance was also known as Vodka.

"You know Davey, you really need to get out and enjoy life.. Party.. Go out with friends. Rave for fuck sakes. Lifes a party, start living like it." Tory looked at his brother with puppy eyes for some strange reason.

" Party, is not in my vocabulary, Study, Learn and Make-up are.. As for living life as a party, I'll live it the way I wish to live... Gawd.. Every heard of indiviguality Tory Mackenzie Fox?" Davey flashed a dirty look at his brother and stormed out of this house grabbing his keys and lifting himself into his hot pink hummer and started his engine.

As he drove he stopped at a familiar looking house in almost the middle of no where. It was white and black and had a mercedes benz that bared the color black, he pulled into the drive way opposite the one with the benz, he shut his truck off and crossed the street his heels clicking against the pave, he stepped up to the door and knocked.

"Hello?" he heard a voice inside as the door opened as far as the lock chain would allow it to. Sly peeked through the half opened door. "Oh Davey!? What are you doing here. Is Tory with you?" Davey cut him off before he could say more.

"I really need to talk to you, It's about Tory.." Daveys eyes where filled with tears, though the situation wasn't that big of a deal, Davey is a very sensitive male and cried at the smallest things. Sly shut unlocked then opened his door. Sly wore a pair of boxers and a white wife beater(muscle shirt).

"Sorry.. I hadn't time to get dressed.." Sly smirked. Davey just shrugged and stood in the doorway awkwardly. Sly gestured toward the couch, Davey walked over to the couch and sat beside Sly.

"Explain everything.." Sly was so understanding as Davey explained every single thing that had happened that day and that night. Before both boy's knew it they where topless on the couch and heavily tangling their tongues in a kiss. Sly agressively attempted to undoe Daveys belt. As this went on either noticed a identical black hummer pull into Slys drive way, Tory burst into the house.

"Sly, Davey fucked off and I can't find him..." Tory lifted his head as Davey starred in his brothers eyes his jaw dropped. "Oh.. I see how it is.. It's not what it looks like i presume? Mhm.. You where just helping my brother with his biology?" Sly sighed.

"This wasn't my intenion Tory... You know it wasn't.. It just kind of happened." Sly was cut off.

"So fucking my brother is a way of making our relationship as best friends complete?"

"Tooch.. We wheren't doing much for gawd sakes my pants are still on!" Davey grabbed his shirt a did his belt back up, he pulled his shirt up over his head grabbed his heels and angrily pushed his 216 pound brother out of his way and sped off.

"Tory.. You have to understand the sensitivity of your brother... He has feelings people don't understand."

"Yes you would fucking know how my brother feels and his sensitivity... Don't try and make him into something you want Sly.. He will never be Carmelita.." Tory snarled.

"I have never liked Carmelita.. You know that.. You don't remeber that little incident between me and you? When my cousin Katherine walked in? Or do you just completely ignore the facts?" Sly shut his door in Torys face and dropped himself onto his couch, he pondered the situation before lighting a cigarette and finishing then dozing off.

Both twins got home at the same time, Davey ran into his room slamming the door and locked it, he ran over to his dresser and began scrumaging threw the drawers, befor ehe knew it he had pulled out a flat shiny object and starred in his mirror by this time eyeliner and mascara streamed down his cheeks, he stomped to his bed rolling up his sleeve examining the razor he had pulled form his drawer, it had been three years since the last time he had opened his skin unpurpose, he wondered if it would hurt... He cried somemore then wondered if he should end it all together, he was most likely going to die anyways, not because he was suicidal but the fact it almost happened when he was born. He began rocking softly before tossing the razor to the ground, he stood up and fixed his hair and attempted at his make-up later giving up. He went down stairs adn seen Tory on the couch. Walking up to him he wrapped his arms around his annoyed brother, Tory hugged Davey back and ran his fingers threw Daveys pink locks. Tory ran his tongue against his retainer a clanking sound could be heard from his tongue ring. Both brothers just sit there quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: An Easy Way Out.**

Davey went to school the next morning like nothing had happened the night before. He seen Tory with Ryan, but no Star. Davey decided to go and say hi. As Davey walked slowly towards his brother he stopped for a moment as he seen Kathy and Kari, then kept walking towards Tory.

"Hi, Tooch, I uhm, got bored." Davey sat down beside his brother and Ryan. Both boys had a joint lit each. "Aren't you spose to share a... Joint is it? I mean not that i'd know or anything.. I was assuming..." Tory looked at his brother in curiosity.

"Davey.. Do you want some?" Tory raised a brow at his younger brother(by two minutes). A grin came over his black lips as he gestured the stenchy substance in his brothers direction.

"I rather not, I mean.. Uh.. No thank you Tooch..." Davey fondled with his fingers as his eyes shifted back and forth. He would gently stand up as the bell rang. "Tooch are you going to class?"

"Nope, I'm going to sit on the hill by the foot ball field.. Why?"

"I'm coming with you..." Davey stood up with his brother and walked quick paced to be able to keep up, once the two brothers reached the hill, Tory literaly threw himself to the ground with a gentle sigh. Davey just plopped himself gown gently and crossed his legs, his painted nails rest a top his knees. "Tooch. Do you still have a joint on you? Not that I uhm would like some or anything..." Tory without a word said placed it in his brothers hands, Davey just stared for a moment before looking at Tory again, Tory tossed him a lighter.. There was only one problem with that.. He didn't know how to use one.

"Uhm, Tooch, uhm..." Tory lit it for him, Davey inhaled and began to choke. He couldn't understand why he was doing it but the only logical awnser was that he couldn't handle what was going on in his life right now, he didn't know who he was or who he wanted to be.. But little did he know that that first inhale was the beginning to a whole new addiction other than his addiction to sex.

"You ok Davey?" Tory grabbed the joint from his brothers hand as he puffed it softly, as he sat Davey wrapped his arms around his brotehrs shoulders as he kissed his lips gently. Tory laid Davey on his back and bit Daveys lip gently. As Tory did this Davey let out a slight orgasmic gasp. Tory smirked, and just as he was about to stick his tongue in his brothers mouth, Star came strolling down the grass hills.

"Tory!" Star stopped. "Why are you hanging with that FagBag Whore, when you could be fucking me in your sexy black hummer?" Star gave off the Bitchy slut who cared but no ones feelings unless they had to do with her. Most people thought she had some curse on Tory that attracted him to her. But tha connection between the two was mainly sexual. Nothing more nothing less. She grabbed Tory by the arm. "Lets go." Tory flung himself from her grip.

"Don't talk about my brother like that." A look of seriousness and hurt in his eyes. "No matter his sexuality we both came out of the same woman...And I know for a fucking fact the same man helped make us.. So watch what you say to twins..." He just glarred at her for a moment before helping Davey up off the hill. Davey started gagging before vomiting on the ground. tory chuckled and brought him to the nurses office. Once there he explained that Davey had "eaten" peanut butter. Which Davey was strongly allergic to. Tory left and Davey relaxed in the sick room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Complications**

It was one of those days when you just didn't wnat to wake up but you knew you had to, Davey slowly crept from his pink satin sheets and sat of the edge of his bed, he comb his hair back with his fingers and slipped on his fuzzy pink slippers. Standing up he had an un easy feeling, like something bad was b ound to happen today. After going downstairs he was met by Carmelita.

"Davey, I think we need to talk about something." _Here it comes _thought Davey tiredly.

"Yes, But what on Earth would you need to talk to me about..."

"Just a certain theif... Possibly, Sly? " Carmelita gave him a certain look. "Tory was pretty upset that he caught you with his best friend. I know this happened a couple days ago, but, there are still complications to having a relationship with someone -I- hate and someone -Tory- gets along with."

"Carmelita, I don't give a fuck who you like or not... As for Tory he can get used to it, plus I don't think me and Sly will be seeing each other very much.. So don't sweat over it." Davey stormed outside with his Ipod and laid on the hood of his H3. Tory came outside and got into his truck. Barely acknowledging Daveys prestence. Davey became slightly courious, but thought he might aswell go and see Sly, maybe he would ahve some explanations and possibly help him decide what to do.

Tory drove, Star had called him early with something "important" tell him, he thought it was code cause her parents where around. He got to her door step with a smile on his face, When she awnsered she was looking at the ground and was fondling with something in her hands. 

"Hi, Tory, you might want to come in. Well you don't have to but.. I tihnk you should." She opened the door more allowing Tory to step inside.

"Hey what's in your hand sugar?" Torys head tilted. "Whatcha got in yer hand?" She hesitated hands shaking before she opened the hand she was fondling the thing in, in her hand was a pregnancy test, Torys jaw dropped. "That...ain't got shit to do with me.." He looked at his feet sitting at the kitchen table.

"It's yours Tory.. I haven't slept with anyone else for like a year..." Tory soon concluded " Yeah well have the fucker, we'll get DNA... And you may not be pregnant get it checked out, and call me.. But only if your not fucking pregnant.. It's not what I want.. So.. Bye"

"You think I wanted to have a kid? I'm only 17! Way too young.. you go ahead and run like a coward. Tory left.

* * *

Davey was just coming up to Sly's front steps and Sly opened the door. 

"Eakky" squeaked Davey. "Scared the shit out of me!!!"

"I seen you coming up the road? Something wrong?" Sly looked at D with concerned eyes.

"Why would anything be wrong.. Jeez do I have to be sad to be able to come and see you... I actually wanted to come and uhm speak to you about what happened a couple days ago.. With the whole thing... Yeah.." Davey looked down at his Hi-Tops.

"Oh, you mean.. The whole couch thing.. Okay, uhm come in and sit down.. You want something to drink or anything?" Sly raised a brow as this was said, he knew Davey -loved- martini's but wasn't quite sure if he wanted one..

"No, Not right now.." Davey sat on the couch feeling more awkward then ever, Sly sat beside him.."Can I tell you something Sly?"

"Shoot"

"Ok uhm well you know how you and Tory have been best friends for two years and all?" sly nodded "Well I've sorta kinda of yeah.. Uh.. liked for you one of the two years, but did'nt say nothing cause I thought I'd sound like a fag, and at that time.. I wasn't.. A fag.." Sly smerked.

"It's ok, ever since the whole couch incident, all I've wanted to really do is touch you. Not to sound like a perv or anything..." Davey blushed softly, and looked around, Sly leaned towards Davey who was sitting in the corner of the couch, once again. Davey bit his lip softly as Sly leaned in closer, soon Slys lips where locked with Daveys.

"Wait..." Davey pulled away from Sly "What if Tory comes in .. again...?" Sly shook his head as he kissed Davey once more slipping his tongue into his mouth, and lifting him up, Davey wrapped his legs around Slys waist as Sly walked towards his bedroom, turning his back to the door, still heavily making out with Davey, he pushed the door open with his back and turned around again to lay Davey on his back on the bed.

"I don't think we should do this.." Davey was paranoid as usual, he hand his hands on Slys chest he licked his own lips then said "Awe, fuck it..." He rolled sly onto his back and kissed his lips softly pulling slys shirt up and off, then he began working on his own shirt lifting it over his head he revealed two nipple rings.

"Yum.." Sly said in a strange but overly dominant voice. Davey giggled, shaking his head. "What? Is it my fault that twin brothers are always alike..?" Daveys eyes widen as Sly said this, a glared expression then came across his face..

"What?" Davey pouted.

"Shut up and kiss me." Sly smerked, as he lifted his head to plant a kiss of Daveys lips. Davey pushed Sly back down on the bed and began to undo Sly's pants. Davey stopped for a moment. Then began to slide Sly's pants off, raising a brow softly.. Wondering if he should be an ass and leave now.. Or make a rather humorous comment on the tent that Sly had formed beneath his ginch.

"You, know... I feel slightly lathargic.. Maybe I should go home and take a nap." Davey went to get up..

"No you don't.. I will not settle for a little bit of teasing mister.." Sly grabbed Davey by the arm. Davey pouted, Sly pulled Davey back down and pecked a kiss on Daveys tummy before he pulled him down. Davey now sat ontop of Sly as a devilish grin came across his lips, Sly placed his hands on D's ass beneath his skinnies and his breifs. Sly's hands slowly came out of Daveys pants as D slid down towards Sly's "Tent", Sly licked his lips softly as D exposed the "prize". Davey gave a weird look then said.

"I'm still really tired... I-i-i should go home..." Daveys eyes shifted, he just didn't feel compfortable with this... But he sighed gently and sat on Sly's stomach and kissed his lips gently.

"D, I understand your nervous of what your Sister..." Shudders " Might think, or do... And same as Tory.. But what is your Heart telling you... Not your conscience telling you.." Davey sighed gently putting his head down, Sly lifted his chin.."Another thing.. Please please don't tease it unless your going to please it..." Sly smerked softly, as he excepted a slap..

"Mister Demanding are we?" Davey giggled softly as he kissed down Sly's chest once more, stopping again once more at his member, as Sly ran his fingers through Daveys shoulder length pink hair. Davey bit his own bottom lip gently, with one hand he held Sly's member, the other hand was placed on his stomach, Daveys tongue gently flicked over Sly's head. Gently his tongue went down the Stem of Sly's member, then back up flicking his tongue over Sly's head once more, placed his mouth around Sly's cock and began to suck on it slowly, his tongue running up it everytime Davey lifted his head. Sly held onto sides of his sheets as his back arched in extacy. Sly tried to keep quiet not knowing if his two room mates, Murray and Bentley, where actually home. Little gasps here and there where heard from slys mouth, a couple times Davey tried not to burst out laughing. With-in 10-20 minutes of this Sly blew his load in Davey's mouth. Davey made a strange face as he sat up, he swallowed gagging the whole time..

"Gawd.. Next time tell me when your gonna squirt...Please." Sly chuckled as Davey said this as he took davey into his arms and hugged him tightly, Sly nuzzled Daveys nose, breathing heavily. "Maybe you should sleep, Sly." Davey kissed him on the lips and the two cuddled until Sly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Day After.**

Sly woke up, he turned over and wrapped his arms around Davey. Davey let out a small squeak as Sly did so, he nuzzled Slys nose gently.

"You didn't leave" Mummbled Sly quietly to himself.

"Mornin' sugar.." Said D planting a small kiss on Slys cheek, Sly returned the kiss but instead he left it on Daveys forehead.

"Sleep Okay?" Sly asked gently as he stretched across the bed.

"Yeah, Right... I ain't sure who's worse... You or that thign with a shell..."

"Bently? And worse for what!?" Sly pouted.

"Relax, Snoring... I hate Snoring." Davey giggled then raised a brow. "What do you think i meant? You do know you snore... Don't you?"

"Uh, Yeah of course..." Sly looked around. Davey rolled over to the edge of the bed and sat up, he pulled his skinnies up and over his breifs, afterwards putting his belt back around his waist. He rubbed his fore head. Sly poked Davey in the nose playfully.

"you ain't a morning person are you kiddo?" Sly stood up still wearing his boxers, surprisingly. He walke dinto the kitchen turning the coffee pot on.

"Not really..." Davey called from the bathroom trying to mske himself look atleast half awake. He grabbed a black hair scrunci and pulled his hair back in a small pony tail. As he walked into the kitchen he noticed Sly was still standing at the coffee machine. Davey came up behind Sly and wrapped his arms around Sly's waist and rested his chin on Sly's shoulder.

"You want a coffee kiddo?" Sly poured himself a cup of coffee after pouring one for Davey.

"Kiddo?" Davey pouted. "Gawd just cause I'm seventeen." Sly chuckled as Davey took it so seriously.

"Chill, I was only kidding around. But I do have like 10 or so years on you, heh."

"That's you're mummies fault not mine!" Davey made himself giggle, he took the cup from Sly's hands and sipped it gently. "I really should be getting home... Tory..." Sly cup him off.

"Tory, Tory, Tory. He's your brother... I'm not... I could rather be considered your boyfriend... Couldn't I?" Davey sighed and left for home.

Once home he was greeted by an angery but rather worried older sister. As he walked in the door he hadn't noticed her sitting on the stairs. He dropped his heels and looked up.

"Where have you been the past the past twenty-four hours?!" Carmelita practically screamed. Davey jumped.

"Carmy! Oh where have I been? Uhm well uh..." He hushed into a barely hearable whisper. "Sly's house..."

"Sly Cooper?! That pathetic excuse for mammal?" She sighed "First Tory now you?"

"There's a huge difference between the relationships okay? Torys his best friend... And well I'm dating him." Carmelita glared at Davey with such anger and rage, just like that she grabbed his hair and pulled him up the stairs and thrust him into his bedroom. She knew there was a reason the doors had outter locks, and of course the windows where barred.. For safety percautions. She slammed his door locking it behind her and pushing the key into her pocket.

Davey sat in his room practically in shock. It had all happened so fast and he was looking around like someone had just slapped him across the face. It was unexpected and well fast. Now Davey sat worrying whether or not she will go and look for Sly's place. Tory would most likely tell her. Instead of sitting and wondering he decided to catch up on last night's "Missed" sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7; Confrontation.**

Angrily, Inspector Carmelita Fox drove across down in her Viper. She carelessly rear ended Sly's black Mercedez Benz, which of course was parked in his driveway. Sly jumped at the sound of breaking tail lights and arose in a startled manner. He rushed the the fornt door, no sooner did he open it di he slam it again. Right there on his fronts steps was his arch enemy. He opened the door again.

"Sly"

"C-c-c-Carmelita..." Sly looked at his feet. "What would you like, at this hour?" A look of disgust came over Carmelita's face.

"What do I want?!" Agressively she threw Sly into a nearby wall. She wrapped her hands tightly around Sly's throat.

"I love it when your mad.. you look just like Davey...Must I finish?"

"Say it I dare you.. Faggot." She growled softly. "What's this i hear about you and him anyways? Did I not tell you to stay away from -my- family? Huh didn't I?I never want to see you around Davey.. Or Tory.. If I find out.. Which I will.. I'll release your where abouts to ever single cop in Paris... I'll also tell them you assualted an Inspector.. Sexually."

"You know that ain't true.. God admit it your jealous.. Jealous that I choose your little gay brother over you.. Common sweetheart admit it.. You're full of envy for him.. He's hotter than you... Happier.. Ain't that right?" Sly's joint froze after he had finished.

"I gave you my warning, Cooper. I swear if i catch you with either of my brothers.. i'll kill you myself." she released her hands from around her neck and turned away. .Oh and Cooper, that's not a threat hun.. It's a fucking promise." She stormed out of his house and on her way by this car she dug her key into the side of it and trailed it across the paint.

"Crazy Bitch..."Sly mummbled under his breath, he walks over to see the damage, on his way he mocked her words. "Cooper, thats no threat hun, it's a promise. God she loves me" Chuckled Sly "Ew. I'll see Davey when and how I want to see him.." About twenty minutes after Carmeliras departure a black H3 pulleed into the drive-way. "Tory mackenzie Fox.. Fancy seeing you here!!" Sly chuckled softly. Tory stepped out of his H3 and walked over to Sly and punched him right between the eyes.

"That's for taking advantage of D!" he punches him again. "and thats for... Well... just cause I wanted too." The last punch sent Sly flying into the side of his car, then landing on his ass.

"Wow.. Today ain't my lucky day.. That must've been yesterday." sly grabbed onto Tory to help himself up. Tory grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Sorry man."

"ahh.. That's fine kid, I understand.. You have to learn though D is your brother... not your.. "Wife", heh.."

"I know" Said Tory." But it's weird cause your my best friend and he's apart of me. Buyt whatever got nay booze?"

"Yeah. Kitch, knock yourself out." Sigh" Wheres D now? I bet he's in a load of shit hey?" Tory nodded as Sly said this.

"Carmelita drug him into his room. By his hair."

"Oh...Damn, I didn't think she would react like that specially with her younger brother."

"Yeah well thats why I'm leaving, Carmelita over reacts with a lot of things, so I give up. And I'm bring D too."

"You guys can stay here... I have two extra rooms.. Not that Davey would use the other one.." Sly smerked " Go get D and we will sort shit out k?" Sly tilted his head and tory nodded. tory stood up and walke dover to the door, Sly stopped him.

"I would never hurt Davey, you don't have to worry..." Sly placed a hand on his friends shoulder, Tory turned around.

"It isn,t him I worry about, man.. It's you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Questions and Awnsers.**

It was a monday morning after a dramatic Sunday. Tory and Davey where settled into Sly's 5 bedroom house type unit. Sly had already left with Murray and Bentley earlier that morning, not knowing Davey was up with them Tory put on coffee and went to wake him up. As you have noticed Davey wasn't considered loveable until after he's had at least two cups of coffee. It was seven-thirty, so tory thought He'd go wake Davey now.

"Douche.. Wakey, Wakey.." There was no one in the room, Tory stood in the doorway wondering where the hell his brotehr is. Just as he slouched in the door frame, a towel wrapped about his waist Davey stood behind Tory and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Whatcha doing in Sly's room?" Tory jumped not expecting Davey to come up behind him.

"Looking for you why else?" He extended an arm. "I made you some coffee" Davey shook his head.

"Awe. No thank you Tooch I was up with Sly and those other two guys. Sowweh.." Davey hugged Tory gently. Tory shrugged.

"If you don't mind I,d like to get dressed, k hun?" Tory nodded and left shutting the door behind him. After D was done getting dressed he came into the kitchen and sat at the table with his brother.

"whatcha thinkin' about?"

"Asking a question. Hopefully getting the right awnser." davey looked at Tory's watch.

"Oh my gawd, its eight.. Fifteen minutes till school starts. Damn.." Davey slipped into his flip flops and grabbed his keys. Davey then stepped into his truck and for once sped off in the schools direction, Tory not far behind him. As usual Tory showed up at school first, strange considering Davey was infront of him. Once more he stepped into English late. Seems as though Davey may have made a "pit stop" on his way to school. Tory sat in his usual spot behind Katherine Cooper, Slys cousin. He whispered.

"have you seen D?" She nodded.

"He was here but he said he forgot his binder somewhere." She turned around to look at Tory, she smiled. He smiled.

"What are you doing for lunch?"

"Are you asking me out Tory Mackenzie?"

"Maybe, please just awnser me?"

"Well, I hadn,t anything planned. what do you have in mind." she raised a brow.

"Burger King...nothing special. Yet." He tilted his head and looked at her softly. Davey walked into the room. Sitting beside Kari.

"What did I miss? Hey what's with those two?"

"Tory asked her out." Giggled Kari.

"She said no i hope" Davey glared.

"Yeah, sure...Today?" Katherine curled her hair in her finger.

"Mhm.. "

"Nevermind.." Davey pouted.

"Common who would honestly say no to your brother.. He's so... Hot."

"But he,s my brother, not just some guy she can get her hands on.. This means... War." Davey whispered angrily, the bell rang and students pilled out for lunch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Le Mauvais. (The Bad.)**

****

Sly woke up Tuesday morning, alone. he had sworn davey came to bed with him but now for some reason, he was alone. He sat up in bed and rushed into Bentleys bedroom. He shook him roughly.

"Bentley... Bentley, for god sakes you fricken nerd!" All Bentley did was roll over as he said.

"But mommy i don't wnat to go to school today, I want to stay home and bake cupcakes with you!" for some reason it sounded like someone had the turtles nose plugged, but Sly had come to the conclusion that all nerds sounded this way. Just as Sly thought Bentley was waking up he rolled over and planted a huge kiss on Sly's cheek.

"Oh thank you mommy!!!!"

"Oh. My. God!!! Nerd germs much.." Sly began bouncing around Bentleys room screaming. "Ew" and " Nerd Germs" over and over, Followed by a "oh my god sterlize me!" it was as if Carmelita had kissed him herself. Bentley woke up in a startle.

"Sly...what are you doing in my room?" he exhaled nasily.

"Nerd germz.." Sly turned around and froze in a pathetic pose. then straightened up. "oh Bentley." cough" Yes uhm.. davey isn't here did you see if he left at all?"

"oh yes, he left earlier, with a fox fellow.. most likely a relative." Bently put his glasses on, Sly thanked god that Bentley did not see him jumping around like a pussy.

"Yes, a relative." Mumbled Sly. he doubted this greatly, he now knew what Tory meant when he said it was davey he worried about and that it was him he worried about. Sly placed his hands in his face angrily.

"Sly... Sly... snap out of it Cooper! What's wrong?"

"I'm Contemplating, thingsm ièm not quite sure of. I don't think i should trust Davey anymore, I kinda just had a flash back at something his brother Tory had told me.. i think he was tring to tell me something. God how could i be so fucking stupid." Sly cursed to himself angrily.

"Tory? Inspector Fox's little brother? I've heard he,s quite the handful when it comes to the law, and getting along with fox. Hey what does she think of you sleeping with Davey?." Bentley chuckled nasily. sly hadn't caught on to what Bentley was implying. So Bentley decided to help his currently slow mind.

"We could use them.. Especially the Faggot, just keep rubbing him how your rubbing him and he shouldn't leave."

"Watch your self.." Warned Sly.

"As I was saying, we could use them to get to her... Geez do I have to think of everything? What happened to you having teh evil little thoughts.. Common" Bentley was getting angered by sly's stupidness. Confidently but lying Sly said this.

"That was my plan you know. Geez you actually think i like Davey. Turtle Shell" Sly actually wasn't fond of the idea of using Davey to get to Carmelita. but he was considering using Tory to possibly do the hard work.. like worrying if someone was coming.

"A Decoy" thought Sly aloud.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A Proposal.**

Later that afternoon Davey showed up at Carmelita's. She wasn't there so he decided to wait for her to get home. he wasn't quite sure why he was there but for some reason he was. Realizing what happened was out of his hands and it was his sisters uncontrolled anger that had aroused the situation. she still wasn't home. Davey now wondered whether he should come back tomorrow. She walked in the door.

"D... What are you doing here." She placed her work things on the kitchen table.

"I wanted to apologize about me.." Davey paused then said. "we're over nayways.. I've been cheating.. hopefully he got that through his head. even if he hasn't he will soon." Davey looked at the ground as Carmelita came up to him placing her hand under his chin and lifting.

"I over reacted. I should let you be with who ever you want to be with.. It's not for me to decide.. it's up to you." Carmelita stopped. Before she said anymore.

"i know. I made my descion. hopefully without hurting no one. Although it's hard not to hurt someone. " Davey sighed softly. Carmelita placed a martini infront of Davey. Davey smiled and shook his head pushing it away from him.

"what? Did you quit drinking or something? you aren't my brother... My davey. What happened to you?"

"Nothing, Just tryign to grow up I guess. Plus I drink too much as it is. Of course I'm Davey!! Silly Carmy!" Davey giggled softly to try and cheer his sister up. He stood up.

"Well I shoudl get going, I start work in Twenty Minutes."

"You have a job now too?"

"surprisingly yeah, at a nearby club, six minutes from Daniels."

"Daniel?" Camrelitas ears perked at the unfamiliur name.

"He's my... Latest. You Could Say.. like my boyfriend but more of a Toy."

"Oh" nodded Carmelita.

"Well, Bye, then.. I'll See ya later kk?" Davey smiled and got up leaving the house he grewe up in once more.

* * *

Sly pulled into his drive way, Tory was home, he wondered is he shoudl wait until Bentley came home to give the Proposal. 

"Tory! how long you been home kid?"

"Didn't leave.. For school. Bad hangover.. Stop yelling at me!." Torys tail was swaying behind him calmly for once.

"I'm not yelling. I have something to ask of you kid."

"Ask away. Whatever.. I don't care ask."

"Uhm, okay well. What would you say about being apart of the team? I mean a theif sort of thing. Working for me?"

"Work for you? Me a Theif? Do you know who my sister is?" Tory gave him a dumb founded look.

"No, Tory F-O-X I have no clue who your sister is. I don't even care if Carmelita is your sister or not... Whatda you say kiddo?" Sly chuckled as he finsihed Bentley walked into the house.

"Did you ask em?"

"Yes he asked me, and the awnser is.. sure... Why the hell not."

_What have I gotten myself into?_ thought Tory. Tory then went into his roomk where he blasted Cradle of Filth; Nymphetamine on his Ipod. He sat thinking about why he had said yes. Was it anger for his sister or was it the hate for law and authority. He also wondered if it was a joke and if Sly had been kidding.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Hope.**

Davey had troubles getting out of bed that morning. He felt Ill, and this feeling was different from the common cold or flu. Uneasily he sat up in bed, and dragged himself to the kitchen table. He nearly fell asleep there until Dan walked in.

"Are you okay, you look icky." Daniel placed a hand on Daveys shoulder.

"i'm fine, I just need my medication... I should be okay after i take em." Davey sighed.

"You're on medication? Why?"

"i,ve been on it since I was born, I was born with epilepsy. It actually almost killed me. So I've been taking meds ever since."

"So exactly how serious is it?" Questioned Dan in a nervous but also caring tone.

"Depending if I take my medication or if i get sick or something. But it can be pretty fatal..." davey placed his hands in his lap, he took an empty pill bottle from his bag. "Shit."

"It's empty.." Daniel pointed out.

"I know Dan.." replyed Davey with frustration in his voice. "And Carmy is the only person who can get it refilled.. Because the perscription is in her name for some strange reason.. and she isn't back for 2 weeks.. What am i going to fucking do?"

"I dunno." Dan said.

"Didn't expect someone like you to know darling." Davey bursted into tears. "I can't miss taking my medication.. I'm prone to 30 seizures a day with out it..." For most of the day Davey laid in bed. he was up once or twice to use the washroom but that was about it. He didn't eat or drink. He was having seizures left, right, and center. finally Dan decided to call Tory and get him to come over. Tory showed up about five minutes after the call.

"D, look at me, I called Carmelita. She said she won't be able to bring you anything. She's on important duty" He turned to Daniel. "Why didn't you call me when he had said he felt sick? You do know he could die right? His brain waves can be thrown off by his epileptic seizures.. Did he not tell you that or something?" Dan shook his head after Tory had given his speech.

"He just mentioned that he had epilepsy and that it was serious." Dan looked at the floor. "Look Tory I'm sorry ok?" Dan began to seem angered now by Tory's attitude.

"Sorry ain't good enough. So save it." tory picked Davey up off the bed and carried him into the living room, laying him on the couch. Five minutes after doing so Davey had a seizure and fell into a state of unconciousness. Tory took out his cell phone and dialed 9-1-1. He looked at Dan.

"They'll be here in a couple minutes. You better hope he gets better, or it'll be your problem."

"Eat shit." Dan growled in Tory's direction.

Fifteen minutes later the ambulance showed up. Davey was rushed into ICU and everyone sat with nothing but hope. No one was aloud in daveys room for five hours, when they could go in Tory didn't want Dan anywhere near Davey. D was in a very deep coma. technically his brain shut down for the time being. But his body was still functioning. Davey finally woke up his third day in the hospital.

"Tooch?" Davey looked at his brother with concern in his eyes. "Tory? Whats wrong Sugar?" Tory looked up at his brother.

"Well, I was wondering if you where ever going to get up. Only two days of tests and drugs and we should be out of here. That is as long as you stay concious."

"How long have I been out for?"

"Three days.." Tory sighed.

"Damn, that's longer than before."

"Well you are older than you where."

Three days after he woke up they sent him home, his last day in the ICU was to regain some engery he had lost from the two days of tests, and the three days of being unconcious. The first day home all he could do was sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Recovery**

Tory slept on Daniels couch, while Davey was slightly recovering. He was on new medications, but was still experiencing moderate seizures, but that was normal seeing his medication was mixed with a pain killer than contains Codine.

"Tory, I want the seizures to stop. The medication ain't working!"

"I know. But you know you can't get rid of them. Your brains Fubared... Has been since we where born." Tory sighed softly and ran his fingers through D's hair.

"Easy for you to say. you where born practically perfect." Davey turned over facing the wall tears streamed down his cheeks. He was clearly in pain but he thought no one understood. Over stressing about this caused another seizure, his seizures didn't have too much convulsing, they where more like silent seizures. He twitched but not so much that it was taken to any notice. Davey just lay there waiting for it to end. hopeing it would end soon.

"D. D? Davey? Shit.." Tory then realized his brother was having another seizure. Fifth one today actually. It seemed that he was doing better on his old medication rather than his new one. They seemed to be making the seizures worse from what he has observed.

"I'm fine, it's over . I wish the medication would start working. What have the doctors been smoking?" Davey became frustrated with the situation.

"D, calm down, your also on pain killers, which had codine. Like in cold medicine, that plus your seizure medication. Makes you twice as prone to seizures. Small but sudden ones." Tory was a bright seventeen year old, he just wasn't sure who he was yet.

"Yes doctor Fox. Geez, you make a better doctor. We graduate this year. You should get into medicine.. Become my doctor.." Davey giggled hearing himself say that. His head began to throb and eyes got heavy. "Oh god." He said. "I don't feel so well Tooch. Lay with me?" Tory laid down with his brother running his fingers through his hair once more. This helped calm Davey. tory knew this because it also helped him calm down.

"I don't know if I can take much more of this Tooché My head always hurts my eyes sting... It's like a nightmare I can't free ,yself from.. Like I'm trapped in a Stephen King novel.. There has to be someway besides death to end this all, there has to... hasn't there?" Davey was almost making no sense at all. Words wheren't making nay sense at all. Speech dry but slurred.

"D, your not making much sense, there isn't anyway.. and if you die I lose a part of me, that cannot be replaced. you know that. If you would have died when we where born.. no biggy, we didn't have the bond we do now. We would have barely been brothers." Tory wasn't used to saying things as deep as this. He just wanted to get the point across, without crying. but Davey knew how much it would hurt his brother if he ever passed... If he ever commit suicide.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Tory's Descion.**

Daniel had come home from work as tory was getting ready to meet up with Sly, Bentley, and Murray. Davey was resting and Tory didn't wnat to wake him.

"Watch D ok? I'll be back with-in two hours."

"Yeah sure man." Daniel was slightly suspicious. he raised a brow as Tory left.

* * *

Tory showed up at Slys ten minutes late. 

"What the fuck gives you the right to show up late? Show up on time or don't fucking show up. Got it?"Sly was frustrated with Tory showing up late until Tory gave the reason.

"Sly, don't fucking pester me okay? I'm dealing with somethign that needs to be dealt with before it gets worse."

"Hmm, and that would be?" Sly raised a brow questioningly.

"Davey.. He's not doing so great with his epilepsy. I also don't think I should come with you guys on this job.. Maybe the next one. I have some desicions that need to be re looked into, important descions." Tory looked at the ground and sighed softly and looked at Sly shaking his head.

"Oh. Uhm, well in that case forget I even yelled at you okay? I'm sorry and I didn't know." Sly looked back at Bentley and Murray, shook his head and went to walk away.

"Sly. I don't need pity. Okay, I just need my best friend, who he used to be. Not this asshole who thinks if one thing doesnt go his way the world has to stop and everyone has to bow down. You have proven you can out smart my sister... Can we just.. Drop it now? Can't you and her set aside your differences? Can't you.. Just fucking get along for five minutes.. Long enough to be with Davey.. Long enough to make him possibly.. Smile?"

"You, and I both know that will never happen, as wonderful as it sounds. I was born to piss your sister off, and I take great pleasure in doing so. So.. I'm sorry Tory, I'll never be what I used to.. Not now.. Not tomarrow." Sly turned around hoping in the van, he smerked and shut the door. Tory sighed heavily and hoped back into his Hummer, he sat in the drivers seat for a moment and cused, then shook his head and started his truck, skidding out of Sly's driveway, and moving fastly down the street, he had his music blarred and was surprisingly very pissed off. Once he reached Daniels he walked into the house to nothing. No Davey, no Daniel. No.. Life.


End file.
